


A Glittering Emergency

by valerierieta



Category: Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive, Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierieta/pseuds/valerierieta
Summary: During the virus pandemic, Dr. Sayo Ooharu went to the critical zone in one of Tokyo's Wards. Unfortunately, time is running out for her as she went to her Paramedic Senior she knew and to save an unusual patient who was struggling for his life while fighting an Evil Masked Warrior being sent by the Yodonheim Army.
Kudos: 2





	A Glittering Emergency

Author's note: This story is loosely based on the story of one of COVID-19 Survivors: The Japanese Actor Rio Komiya, who was one of the millions of the COVID-19 Coronavirus victims. He was tested positive while doing the shooting and was confined to a hospital for two weeks. He was released afterwards. 

It was the 23rd of May, 2020. At around 1:30 p.m. JST.

An alarm was bleeping in Saitama Red Cross Hospital where I, Sayo Ooharu, worked as a famous surgeon. There was a virus victim in one of Tokyo Wards. I drove an ambulance and upon arriving in Shibuya Ward, Tokyo, I noticed the doctors and nurses wearing the personal protective equipments or PPEs. They carried numerous virus victims and drove to their respective ambulances. Just then, a familiar person had carried another virus victim. And that familiar person is the 41 year-old paramedic named Dr. Matsuri Tatsumi MD a.k.a. GoPink, my Medical Senior. But to my shock, the virus victim was none other than...the leader of the Kiramagers himself, Juuru Atsuta/KiramaiRed. Wait a minute...Juuru? Did I say that it was him? Why? I asked Miss Matsuri about this and she replied, "He's been positive of the virus." I was like, "Oh, my God! This can't be happening! Juuru! Juuru!!!". He struggled for his life as he was taken away in an ambulance when, all of a sudden, a syringe-like monster appeared before us. "Calamity Demon!", Miss Matsuri said. I said, "Evil Masked Warrior!" The monster, named Injector Evil Masked Warrior, had replied to us, "I'm not a Calamity Demon! I was sent here by the Yodonheim Army under Emperor Yodon!" Miss Matsuri had never heard of that villain's name before and asked, "What? Yodonheim? I never heard of that villain name before!" The monster replied, "Yep. And that red boy is the one who infected the virus on me!" I said to him, "But he one of the virus victims! Why did he fought while he was sick? What did he done to you?" He replied, "That KiramaiRed is fighting against me and while he was doing that, he felt a headache and fell down unconscious. I didn't fight back, so I hid as the responders took him away. I hate viruses! Now that nuisance is being taken care of, I think I'll return the virus back to you instead!" So, the syringe monster threw the virus at us, but I pushed Miss Matsuri away as I screamed, "Look out!" We ducked for cover. Miss Matsuri said to the monster, "We won't let your deadly doses injecting and suffering the humanity!" I said to her, "I'm with you, Miss Matsuri!" Miss Matsuri was like, "What? But you're only a surgeon." I replied, "It doesn't matter! I will fight alongside with you! Are you ready, Miss Matsuri?" "Yeah!", she answered. I have the Kiramai Changer, much to Miss Matsuri's surprise. The said fighting paramedic has her GoGo Brace and together, we transformed. I cried, "Kiramai Change!!!" while Miss Matsuri cried, "Suit Up!!!". And now, for the roll call. "GoPink!!!", she announced. "The Incredible Handler! KiramaiPink!!!", I announced. And so, we the two Pink Sentai Heroine Doctors are ready for action!

We fought against the monster, but I was worried about Juuru's life even more. While Miss Matsuri hold off the monster, I have an idea. "Hiramequeen! Miss Matsuri! Do you have a weapon that'll weaken the monster?" "Yeah! Here! Take it!", Miss Matsuri replied as she threw her weapon right at me. "What's this?", I asked. She replied, "It's my Tail Injector! Find the chemicals that'll weaken the enemy! Hurry!" "Yeah!", I said. Nearby, there are tons of dangerous chemicals being stored in a truck. I'm not good at chemistry, but I did try my best to mix every chemical I had. Finally, the chemical is set on Miss Matsuri's Tail injector and now, I hopped and inject the Evil Masked Warrior unto his barrel. "Oww! It's hurting me! What's this?" I answered, "It's a cyanide mixed with sulfuric acid and ammonium formate! How dare you called Juuru a nuisance!" He's weakening, and now we released our arsenal for the final blow. Miss Matsuri has her FiveLaser, GoBlaster, V-Lancer/V-Machine Gun and V-Mode Brace while I had only Kiramai Shot with Kiramai Bullets loaded. We combined our attacks and they worked. "Let's finish this!", I yelled at her. "Okay! V-Mode Brace! 478-V! V-Mode Punch!", Miss Matsuri cried. "Kiramai Shot! Pink Petal Spreadout!", I cried. Checkmage!!! The monster is killed with his final words, "Oooh!!! I hate chemicals!!!" and exploded. With that monster gone, we are now focused on saving Juuru's life. It's a race against time for us. I cried, "Juuru! Juuru! Can you hear me? It's me! Sayo!" Yet, he is still unconscious and no response. Miss Matsuri had asked me, "So you're Sayo Ooharu, aren't you?" I answered, "Yeah. But my fellow Kiramager Juuru is struggling for his life! Please, send him to Saitama Red Cross Hospital!" "Why? I thought we're gonna send him to the National Seaside Hospital where I worked.", Matsuri replied. But I insisted, "But that's too far away! Saitama is closer to Tokyo! So please, send him there!" Miss Matsuri has no other choice but to send Juuru to Saitama for quarantine and recovery attempt.

Upon arriving, we wheeled him in a stretcher leading to the operations room. As I entered the room, Miss Matsuri said to me, "I counting on you, Sayo!!!" as she left the hallway. Inside, my fellow surgeons are frustrated because the virus is already spreading out on his body. One of them said, "This is impossible! We cannot save him in time!" Another said, "It's a desperate situation, Sayo! We gotta do something!" So, I told them, "I rebuked those words! I will definitely save him, no matter what will happen to him!" And so, I called out the other surgeon who brought in some antivirus vaccines available. I'm not so sure which one will it be. And now, I selected one of them and injected into his body. I thought, "I'm sorry, Juuru, but I have to do this for you. Just believe in miracles, okay?" Afterwards, Juuru was sent to Ward no. 389, where he was quarantined for two weeks. As they do that, I went to a mini Buddhist Shrine and prayed, "God. Please help save Juuru Atsuta! I know he's struggling for his life right now and I don't wanna lose him! Give him a second chance life!" With that, tears began to fall into my eyes when suddenly, someone touched my left shoulder. It was Miss Matsuri. "Don't worry, Sayo. He will be okay.", she said. I said to her, crying, "Miss Matsuri!" as I hugged her emotionally. Shortly thereafter, I left the hospital with sorrow in my heart. Will my Juuru be saved from the virus alive?

Two weeks have passed, a call from my smartphone rang and a male voice from Saitama Red Cross Hospital said to me, "Sayo, there's a male patient ready to be discharged. Be prepared." Who is that "male patient"? Could it be Juuru? I'm not so sure. And so, I went back to the place wearing a face mask, a face shield and a PPE. I was standing next to my fellow doctors and nurses. Miss Matsuri was also there. Suddenly, there was a male patient being discharged from the ward as he rode on the wheelchair. He had a glucose on his right arm. His weight is now getting thinner, but he looks healthier. He speaks, "Miss Sayo. It's me, your leader, Juuru Atsuta." I was so surprised to see him talking that way. I was so emotional that I can't hold back the tears I cried. And here is my reply to him: "Juuru. Juuru! You're okay! You survived! Thank God!!!" as they clapped their hands in joy. "Well, I have nothing to say but this is a very huge miracle you have done for him.", Miss Matsuri said to me. I continued crying, not because of the sadness, but the tears of joy I had. Outside, I talked to him about what has happened over the past two weeks. Juuru said to me, "Well, I talked to the other Kiramagers Tametomo, Miss Sena and Mister Shiguru online. They, too, are worried about my health's condition. Miss Sena cried for fear that I would die of virus. I also talked to Miss Matsuri's older brothers Mister Matoi, Mister Nagare, Mister Shou and Mister Daimon and they cheered me up in fighting for my life. They even gave me the inspirational messages to me. It's the same thing for the principal, the teachers and the students of the Hikarigamine Senior High School. Boy! I missed the subjects in school." I said to him, "I remember what Miss Matsuri had told me about saving one's other's life. It's a life or death situation. Winning the fight means giving your life another chance and losing it means you're dead." "Oh yes, indeed!", Matsuri said as she came forward towards us. "Saving one's life means saving the future. And let's not forget, the family is about believing in each other. That's what my parents Mondo and Ritsuko told me and my older brothers since when we were younger. You two are like my children to me." Juuru looked unto my eyes and said, "Miss Sayo. Thank you for saving my life. I knew it wasn't a desperate situation. What makes impossible makes possible and now, you've done it with your own hands." I said to him, "Well, you're always welcome, Juuru. I will always love you just the way you are." "Well, okay, Miss Sayo. Thanks.", Juuru said to me. Miss Matsuri said, "Well, why not make some physical therapy for you, Juuru? That'll make you stronger." "I'm on one for that, Miss Matsuri!", Juuru answered as we went to the physical therapy room for a quick recovery. After that, I sent him home and we thank Miss Matsuri for the help I always needed.

So much for that hard work I've done. Well, I will always be grateful for my accomplishments in saving one's life and of course, the power of faith and love I deserved. And that healing of patients is definitely a "pure magic", a real miracle for a better future. Isn't it the most emotional feeling I've ever had in my life?

Sayo Ooharu/KiramaiPink  
2020/06/08 9:45 a.m. JST


End file.
